


Drabble Love Live sans titre

by Pwassonne



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Est-ce que deux idols du même groupe ont le droit de sortir ensemble ? C'est ce que Rin essaie de savoir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Love Live sans titre

“Pourquoi les idols ne peuvent pas avoir de petit copain ?”  
Rin a posé la question comme ça, de but en blanc, et Hanayo ne sait pas trop quoi répondre.  
“Parce que… Parce qu’elles appartiennent à tout le monde, en quelque sorte. Avoir quelqu’un, c’est un peu comme si tu trompais tous tes fans.”  
Soudain, elle sursaute et jette à son amie un regard paniqué.  
“”Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu… ?”  
“Non, ça nyaa rien à voir! C’est juste que…”  
Hanayo n’est pas rassurée. Rin rougit et poursuit, du bout des lèvres :  
“Dis, Kayo-chin... une petite copine, tu crois qu’on a le droit ?”


End file.
